CHANYEOL'S BIRTHDAY (CHANBAEK)
by Izahina98
Summary: Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan Chanyeol akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Termasuk hadiah spesial dari pria mungilnya tercinta, Baekhyun. "I'm so close... please..."-Baek/ "Kau ingin membantahku?"-Chan./ CHANBAEK. YAOI, BL. PWP. Mature Content. RnR?


…

Ujung kaos yang menutupi hingga sebatas paha itu diangkatnya dengan segera, disisipkan di celah antara dua belahan bibir kemerahan yang sempat dipermainkan hingga menebal dan merona. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian, puas saat melihat si mungil yang hanya mampu pasrah mengikuti semua kemauannya.

Tak dapat menolak dan tak mampu membantah.

Ya.

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari si mungil kesayangannya.

Apapun itu.

Kancing kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuh dia buka tiga kancing ke atasnya, dibiarkan untuk longgar agar sekiranya dia bisa bernafas dengan leluasa. Bagian bawahnya udah sangat sesak, sudah ingin cepat-cepat untuk terbebas namun pemandangan erotis di depan matanya terlalu sulit untuk terabai. Tombol pada _sesuatu _itu kemudian dia dorong dengan perlahan menuju _'medium'_, membiarkan getarannya mulai kembali terasa. Beberapa menit dia rasa sudah cukup untuk membuat pria mungilnya menarik nafas, sudah cukup untuknya mengatur detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Dan kini dia ingin memulainya lagi.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai sensasi seperti ini, sensasi saat dirinya diharuskan melihat tubuh molek prianya menggeliat kesana-kemari dalam balutan nafsu yang memuncak.

Dia mengambil langkah mendekat, mengangkat dagu si mungil untuk kemudian dia daratakan sebuah kecupan kecil yang menambah jadi rona kemerahan di kedua pipi yang lebih kecil. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan damba, membelai pipi tembamnya sejenak sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam perasaan yang menggebu dalam dada. Dia begitu mencintai pria mungilnya, suami yang begitu ia cintai hingga di detik pernikahannya yang ke tujuh tahun.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Si mungil tak lekas menjawab, tak kuasa saat tatapan itu tertuju langsung ke arahnya.

"Apa kau suka saat _bermain_ denganku hm?"

Lagi, Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, mendongkan wajahnya dan berniat untuk menggapai bibir tebal Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya sejak dahulu. Kedua tangannya ingin terjulur untuk memeluk erat leher si _dominan, _ingin menghindu aromanya juga ingin masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dengan cepat. Namun, Chanyeol tak memperbolehkan. Pria itu menyuruhnya untuk menggigit ujung kaos kebesarannya sebatas dada, membiarkan dua tonjolan menggemaskan itu mengintip malu-malu.

Penampilannya terlihat cukup berantakan, sama berantakannya dengan keadaan kamar yang lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai kapal pecah daripada sebuah tempat tinggal. Sangat berantakan. Selimut tebal bergambar karakter _Zootopia _berada di atas lantai bersama dengan celana dan juga _underwere _milik si mungil yang beberapa jam lalu dilepaskan oleh sang _dominan _yang menginginkan hadiahnya. Dua bantal ikut berada di sana, teronggok mengenaskan tanpa siapapun yang memperdulikan.

Benda bergetar itu digesernya dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menatap memelas Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Tatapannya pias, penuh dengan air mata yang justru membuatnya bertambah manis di mata si tinggi. Wajahnya memerah menahan hasrat, tubuhnya gemetar dan nafasnya memburu cepat. _Sesuatu_ di antara pahanya mulai berkedut tak tertahankan, meminta untuk segera dilampiaskan.

"_Put it."_

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin.

Akan tetapi dia akan melakukannya bila prianya menginginkan itu.

Si mungil lekas mendekatkan miliknya yang telah tegang sempurna dengan ceceran precum di ujungnya pada benda bergetar berwarna kehitaman yang padat pula keras permukaannya, bergetar aneh hingga mengantarkan getaran yang juga menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua kelopak matanya sontak terpejam rapat, kepalanya terjulur saat kenikmatan kembali menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Pinggulnya tanpa sadar ikut bergerak dengan sendirinya, maju dan mundur seolah ingin menambah sensasi kenikmatan yang seperti tiada hentinya dia terima. Liurnya menetes dari sela-sela bibir yang terbuka setengah dan Chanyeol tak bohong bila itu adalah pemandangan paling menakjubkan di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Pria mungilnya itu memang sangat luar biasa.

Baekhyun kian terdongak, tangan kanannya terkepal di sisian tubuh sedang tangan yang satunya dengan erat memegangi kaos kebesarannya agar tetap tersingkap sebatas dada. Mulut yang terbuka setengah itu meloloskan banyak sekali desahan manis yang membuat sang _dominan _menjadi panas dan bergairah, merasa tertantang untuk membuat si mungil kesayangannya menjadi frustrasi karena ulahnya.

Oh ayolah! Pria manisnya terlihat sangat _sexy _dan dia menginginkannya dengan segera.

"_Up."_

"Chanyeolh!"

"Kenapa hm?" Chanyeol bertanya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"_I'm so close…."_

"_I know, Baby. So?"_

"… _eum…. pleaseeehh!"_

Bagi Chanyeol, melihat Baekhyun yang tengah frustrasi karenanya adalah pemandangan yang tak kalah menakjubkan. Sensasi ketika melihat anak itu menjerit frustrasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri ataupun kala melihat wajah memerah menahan nikmat itu benar-benar luar biasa. Dia suka saat melihat submisifnya tak berdaya dalam kuasanya.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah mendekat, meraih penis si mungil yang berkedut untuk dia goda ujungnya. Baekhyun menggeleng brutal, tubuhnya menegang dan kepalanya kembali terdongak ketika merasakan kuku jemari si besar bermain di sekitaran kepala penisnya. Dia bahkan merasakan ujung kuku itu mengorek lubang _uretra _miliknya terlalu dalam, membuatnya benar-benar dilanda frustrasi.

Dia menginginkan lebih.

"_Put it, Baby."_

Baekhyun dengan cepat menempelkan miliknya pada benda bergetar tersebut.

Dan Chanyeol begitu gemar menggoda si kecil.

"_Up."_

"Akh! Ta-tapi Chan—"

"Kau ingin membantahku?"

Kepala si mungil menggeleng polos, segera mengangkat tubuhnya meskipun rasanya ia ingin sekali menjerit pada si tinggi yang kini menyeringai menyebalkan. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang mempermaikannya saat ini, tapi sayangnya bagian dari dirinya menyukai permainan si besar.

"_Put it."_

"… angh-ahh!"

"_Up."_

"Eum! Hiks… Chan… _hurry up!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya dengan nakal bermain disekitaran pucuk dada Baekhyun yang mencuat menggemaskan. Dia menarik dua tonjolan itu secara bersamaan, membiarkan dada si kecil membusung dengan spontan dan meloloskan desahan panjang yang menambah sesak keadaan di bawahnya.

Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, nampak seperti memohon. Tubuh mungilnya gemetaran dan terlihat begitu ingin mendekatkan miliknya pada benda bergetar itu untuk mendapatkan pelampiasannya. Bibir bawahnya terus tergigit dan bulir air mata itu kini mulai menetes dari sudut matanya yang cantik.

"_Okay, put it, Baby."_

Dan Chanyeol membiarkan si kecil itu kebih lama menempelkan penisnya di ujung benda yang bergetar, sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan erotis dari Baekhyun yang tak ada hentinya mendesah dan melenguh panjang. Kedua matanya tetap bergerak, menggoda puting susunya yang memang sudah memerah dan sedikit mengembang. Ingin menambah sensasi kenikmatan untuk pria kecilnya.

"Chanyeol… angh-ahn! Chanyeolie… ouhh!"

Baekhyun terus menempelkannya hingga _sesuatu _mulai mendesak ujung penisnya. Tubuhnya kian menegang dengan dada yang membusung, nafasnya tertahan sesekali dan pandangan matanya mulai memburam. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah tengah dihantam kenikmatan, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

Kepalanya menengadah hebat begitu sesuatu kian mendesak dan,

"—AKH!"

_**Crot.**_

"_I'm… _anghh! Mhah-ahh!"

Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang melemas karena pelepasan. Dadanya kembang-kempis tak beraturan dan wajahnya memerah padam. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol membantu mengurut penisnya, membiarkan keseluruhan sperma itu keluar tanpa sisa.

Diam-diam tangan yang terlumuri sperma itu mulai bergerak menuju bagian bawah si mungil yang dipangkunya kini, mulai dengan nakal menggoda kerutannya hingga Baekhyun yang tengah terdiam sontak terkejut dan menegang lagi tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mulai meremas kemeja si besar ketika dua jemari tangan itu masuk tanpa permisi, membuat gerakan menggunting dan mencoba masuk lebih jauh hingga _sesuatu _tertekan telak.

"Kau suka saat aku menyentuh ini?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, mencumbu sisian leher Baekhyun yang lembab oleh keringat. "… seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi, tak sabaran.

"I-iyahh! Su-suka sekali, Chan! Uhn! Ahh!"

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol menggantikan posisi jemari-jemari tangannya itu dengan miliknya yang berhasil keluar dari dalam sarang. Pinggang Baekhyun ditariknya mendekat sebelum belahan sintalnya dia remas dengan sensual. Bibir mereka saling bertautan panas saat Chanyeol mendesak penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, bergerak begitu perlahan seolah ingin si mungil merasakan urat-urat tebal yang menggaruk dinding _rectum_ miliknya tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, kepalanya menengadah saat penis berukuran besar itu benar-benar memenuhi lubangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, kembali menciumi leher Baekhyun sampai ke pangkalnya. Dia meninggalkan banyak jejak kemerahan di sana, ingin menunjukan pada siapapun bila pria mungil yang tengah mengerang dalam pangkuannya ini adalah miliknya satu-satunya dan siapapun tidak boleh mendekat apalagi menyentuhnya sembarangan.

Lengan kurus itu dituntunnya untuk melingkar di sekeliling leher sedang wajahnya kembali terbenam di ceruk leher si mungil yang mencandu aromanya. Dia mengecupi daerah itu berulang-kali dengan pinggul yang mulai bergerak teratur, keluar dan masuk tanpa henti untuk mengejar kenikmatan dunia.

Mereka bergelung dalam nafsu tanpa peduli waktu yang semakin beranjak siang, tak peduli pada telpon yang terus berdering ataupun cahaya yang menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kamar. Bibir mereka terus bertautan, berbagi liur juga desah nafas. Lidah Chanyeol bermain ke dalam, membelai langit-langit mulut Baekhyun hingga si mungil itu kian bergetar tubuhnya. Sementara pinggulnya bergerak, sebelah tanganya yang menganggur kembali mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun untuk menambah sensasi kenikmatan.

"Kau _sexy _sekali, Sayang," Chanyeol berbisik pelan, mengigit pelan pangkal leher Baekhyun hingga anak itu hanya mampu mendesah karenanya. "_You driving me crazy.…"_

"Ha-ahhn! Chanyeol… lebih cepat hiks! Cep-akh!"

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat, wajahnya semakin terbenam dan gerakan pinggulnya kian menggila. Beberapa sentakan terakhir dan,

"CHANYEOLHH!"

"Sshh!"

Mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Baekhyun terengah payah, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan pandangannya mengabur sekarang. Namun meskipun begitu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas cairan panas yang terus memenuhi ruang-ruang kosong di dalam lubangnya. Begitu penuh hingga sebagiannya meleleh keluar dan membasahi paha si besar yang kini justru mengekeh senang setelahnya. Baekhyun mendengus, kesal. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Park?" sungutnya, bibirnya mengerucut. "Apa aku terlihat lucu di matau?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku…. "

Baekhyun merona.

"Apa-apaan itu!"

Chanyeol mengekeh, gemas saat melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tengah memalu dengan kedua pipi yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Dia terlihat jadi dua kali lipat lebih manis dan menggemaskan, membuatnya begitu ingin menggodanya kembali.

Dan Baekhyun melotot kaget begitu tubuhnya dihempas di permukaan ranjang, diperangkap tubuhnya juga di angkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Chanyeol menindihnya, menyeringai nakal sebelum kemudian berbisik,

"Bersiaplah, Sayang. Masih ada 27 ronde lagi yang harus kau lewati sebagai hadiah yang kau janjikan di umurku yang ke 28."

"What?! No, Chanyeolie! AKH! ANDWAEEEEEEE!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**fin—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Oke, just another PWP special for Chanyeol's birthday._

Rasanya kayak udah lama banget gitu gak bikin PWP, udah berasa lupa bagaimana caranya huhu. Semoga aja gak terlalu aneh dan mengecewakan, ya! Aku bikin ngebut-but karena gak pengen telat upload wkwk.

Dan oh ya!

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNTUK DADDY-KU TERCINTAAAA! **_

Met ultah Chanyeol kesayangannya Baekhyun! Semoga semakin sukses dan semakin bersinar karirnya! Semakin disayang Baekhyun dan makin berani nunjukin hubungan kalian di depan _public!_ Selalu sehat dan bahagia! Pokoknya yang baik-baik, deh!

Segitu aja dariku dan,

See yaaa!

**Salam,**

**#ChanbaekIsReal!**


End file.
